<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>abstinence by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018590">abstinence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abstinence, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Wet Dream, but barely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, no battles are there to be won. The members of Fairy Tail need another challenge to pass their time with. Mirajane and Laxus place a bet as to who can go without... intimacy, for the longest. Other couples are dragged in, to varying degrees of success.</p><p>The winner has to hold out the longest... but that isn’t as easy as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Big Bang 2019, Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to the fairy tail big bang 2020 :) when the artist drops her stuff then ill add a link, but until then... here's the first chapter!</p><p>tumblr - gaymirajane<br/>twitter - ERZAXMIRAJANE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Day One</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slow day in the Fairy Tail guild. The weather was keeping most people in doors, the few who had dared to travel staying as local as their job requests would allow. Everyone was bored; on edge. Maybe that was how the argument started, just for something to do, a respite from the boredom of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as the other guild members slumped around, searching for a purpose, Mirajane had already found a valuable way to spend her time. Her lips moved slowly over Erza’s, tongue teasing her mouth but not entering. The red-head did not appreciate public affection; Mirajane knew that she was already pushing her girlfriend with this much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are insatiable.” Laxus sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza broke away from Mirajane with a blush, but the white-haired wizard was not embarrassed in the slightest. They were around friends, after all. Why should they hide their affection? The world was full of people who wanted to shun their love, but not one of them belonged to the Fairy Tail guild. Besides, Mirajane had walked in on Laxus and Freed getting… more than friendly more than once. She directed a glare at the blond man, arms folded over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus smirked in response, throwing an arm over Freed’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we can keep our shit between us two.” He sneered. “You’re like clingy teenagers. It’s embarrassing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane knew what he was doing. It was obviously, really; he wanted to rile Erza up. Mirajane also knew that it would not take much more, not when her girlfriend was already tensing, fist clenched tightly around her drink. She had a quick temper as a teen, but had slowly grown out of it as adulthood hit. Despite that, there was something about Laxus which still managed to get under her skin, and since Laxus had calmed down he enjoyed teasing Erza almost as much as he did Natsu. To stop another brawl breaking out, Mirajane had to think fast. There was one thing that the two couples had in common, one thing that Laxus had already drawn attention to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea.” She grinned, and Laxus raised an eyebrow, as curious as he was suspicious. “A challenge for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a mistake. She knew it as soon as the word had left her mouth. Natsu had sprinted towards them, Cana had put down her drink and Lisanna was leaning forward with interest. Freed seemed skeptical, but intrigued, and Lucy was terrified, knowing Mirajane well enough by now to already begin backing away. But was too late to give up. Mirajane sighed quietly, meeting Laxus’ eyes from across the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An abstinence competition. Whoever goes without sex for the longest wins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus’ face split with a grin, nodding his head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” He unhooked his arm from Freed’s shoulder, taking one long swig of his whiskey. “What do we get when we win?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane rolled her eyes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>you win, I’ll cook you free meals for the rest of the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you win?” Freed’s eyes narrowed, knowing better than most that people had to choose their words carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, thoughtful. Then she smiled, wide and mischievous,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we win, the losing couples have to clean the guild down every night for the rest of the year.” Mirajane directed that at the other guild members, but then she turned back to Laxus and Freed, gaze wicked. “But for you two, I have a special request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus visibly tensed, unsure if he was willing to continue but too stubborn to back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If me and Erza win, I want Laxus to be in the Fantasia parade this year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guild members quietened, waiting with bated breath for Laxus’ response. Everyone except Freed, who sniggered. Laxus swatted at him playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.” Laxus bit it out, and the rest of the guild cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisanna was the first to approach Mirajane after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Juvia want to join in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demoness almost smashed the glass she was holding, swivelling on her heel to shake her head ardently at the younger girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely no way.”  Lisanna pouted, opened her mouth to complain, but Mirajane cut her off. “I don’t want to think about you having sex. It’s weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s okay for the entire guild to know how much you and Erza do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza choked on her drink, skin flushing red. Mirajane knew that her sister had a point, that she would have to do some serious negotiating with her girlfriend in order to convince her that this was a good idea, but it would all be worth it if she could prove Laxus wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Lisanna continued, shoving Mirajane’s arm. “I won’t be having sex, so there shouldn’t be a problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nowhere left for Mirajane to go, nothing more she could argue on. With a sigh she resented, nodding. Lisanna squealed in excitement and then rushed over to her girlfriend, no doubt explaining what she had just gotten them involved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so dumb.” Cana said, stretching her arms across the bar. Gray had joined her, humming his agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say.” But even if he had reservations, Natsu was excited about the concept of beating three S Class wizards at a challenge, and Gray was getting worse and worse at denying him anything. Mirajane knew that they would be playing this game, too. Now all she had to do was win with Erza. They were an excellent team, had mastered the art of working together at a very young age; Mirajane believed in their ability to rise to any challenge. Besides, she knew that Laxus and Freed were barely able to keep their hands off of each other; they could win this easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to discuss rules.” Freed sipped at his martini, crossing her legs and leaning across the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rules?” Mirajane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Limits which we all agree to follow.” Freed smirked. “Once we have decided them, I shall set an enchantment which will notify all the players if another couple fail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the S Class trials, Freed.” Gray shook his head, but the other man simply shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take all competition very seriously, Gray, and I won’t stand for rules being broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s understandable.” Mirajane nodded slowly, thinking to herself. “Kissing should be allowed, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And masturbation.” Cana offered, causing Erza to splutter and Lucy to fall from her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cana!” The blonde yelped, but Laxus interrupted before Cana could respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s right. Nobody will last a week otherwise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat in silence, pondering on what this challenge should and should not entail. If maturbation was allowed then this would drag out longer than Mirajane had expected, but she could not challenge it or else Laxus would surely comment on her commitment to seeing this through. With a reserved sigh, Mirajane poured herself a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t touch your partner intimately, I think that all physical contact should be allowed.” Mirajane said, and Freed agreed with a low hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which includes kissing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since nobody disputed what Mirajane had offered, Freed let magic rise from his body, casting an eerie purple glow across the members of Fairy Tail. Runes appeared above every participating couple, and then they disappeared with a crackle of lightning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The spell is cast.” Freed emptied his martini glass and then grinned with narrow eyes. “Let the games begin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane slumped against the bar, taking Erza’s hand and tentatively kissed her knuckles, bruised from their recent job. She believed that they, as a couple, could win this challenge, and that had to be enough. Still, Erza was eyeing her sceptically, and that would be the next hurdle. It was clear that they would be speaking about this when they got home. </span>
</p><p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p><p>
  <span>Erza remained cold for the rest of the day, speaking in monosyllables even when they finally returned home. Wordlessly, Erza stripped from her armour and headed into the kitchen. Mirajane showered, giving her girlfriend time to think on her own, but when she returned to the kitchen and Erza still did not acknowledge her, Mirajane knew that something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certainly not pleased.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza was cutting vegetables with a sword, and that was telling enough. Mirajane reached out to touch her but the redhead flinched away. She always knew that convincing Erza would be difficult. Even with her competitive streak, Erza liked to keep their private relationship between them. This challenge was really going to test how open Erza could be, and Mirajane couldn’t help but feel guilty that she had put her girlfriend in such a situation. But it was easier to be defensive than apologetic, especially when Erza was refusing to touch her completely. Her jaw set, hands falling on her hips defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can touch me, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza hardly looked up from her task, red strands blocking deep brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like this.” Mirajane ground out, and Erza slammed the knife on the table, swivelling to face her girlfriend. Erza’s complexion was wet, eyes wide and hair covering her skin in all the places that Mirajane wanted to touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Mirajane.” She sighed, and Mirajane felt all the tension exit her body. Those three words had saved her so many times, Mirajane would never not be grateful for them. “But I wish you’d speak to me before doing something so impulsive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane offered an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m sorry.” She brushed the scarlet strands away from tanned skin, arms circling Erza’s waist with her head coming to rest on Erza’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgiven… for now.” Erza’s voice was stern, but there was still mirth on her lips; Mirajane inclined her head to kiss it away, and the redhead reciprocated gladly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane didn’t think that this would be a challenge, not really, not when she could still hold Erza. That was enough for her. Mirajane inhaled the scent of her girlfriend’s skin, let it settle her nerves and ease her into the competition which was to come. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont expect these chapters to be long, just snippets of the days that follow the initial challenge being set. i hope thats okay with everyone and you still manage to enjoy the story uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day Three</strong>
</p><p>Sex was strange in that Mirajane did not think about it often, until she was denied it and then it became the main thing on her mind. The day after the challenge had been set, Erza had gone on a solo mission, a simple overnight job which would see her back in Mirajane’s arms by the end of today. Mirajane had thought that the time apart would do them some good, but that was not the case. If anything the opposite reigned true. They were both used to intimacy, and it would take a while to adjust to the lack of it between them.</p><p>She woke up far too early, before the guild would have even opened for the day, so instead of laying in bed with her hand in the cold stretch of mattress where Erza should be, Mirajane coaxed herself out of bed and began pottering around their modest apartment. Although it was not necessarily messy, Mirajane was content to tidy up what she could just to pass the time. Fallen clothes, strewn around their bedroom, were stuffed into the laundry basket.  Mirajane dusted and hoovered, starting to feel hungry by the time she had finished. She made herself eggs florentine, one of Erza’s favourite breakfasts, and wondered if she had ever missed her girlfriend this much after only one day. Being apart from hard enough, but the competition was always on Mirajane’s mind, which meant thoughts of Erza in inappropriate positions were never far behind. With a frustrated sigh, Mirajane slammed the now empty plate of food down onto the counter and decided to get ready for the guild instead of dwelling on the absence of her girlfriend. </p><p>Mirajane started with a shower, stripping off her clothes and leaving them in a pile in the corner of the bathroom. They only had a small shower cubicle, but the pressure was always good and they never had any trouble with the heat of the water. Mirajane saw no reason to complain. She washed her hair, massaging the white strands to the roots, enjoying the calming pleasure the sensation offered. Nobody could wash her hair better than Erza could though. The redhead kneaded the shampoo into her scalp until Mirajane was gasping with the sensation of it. Usually they ended up in a compromising position soon after, so Mirajane tried not to shower with Erza if they had somewhere to be. But this morning Mirajane was alone, and had time to kill. It would have been a perfect opportunity for them, if things hadn’t been so complicated. </p><p>Slumped against the bathroom wall, Mirajane reviewed the rules in her mind. She could not touch Erza, but she could still touch herself. That was normal enough, especially at a time like this. Arousal had been slowly growing since her mind had wandered to Erza, so when she opened her legs and spread her lips apart with the tips of her fingers, there was already a pleasant dampness there. Mirajane coaxed her clit from out of its hood with small circular motions, building them up as the electricity tingled across her thighs and groin. Back still against the wall, Mirajane dipped one finger inside, curled it up as her other hand found purchase on her breasts. She liked how rough Erza could be with them, so now she pinched at the pink nipples and scratched along the pale skin, moaning as welts formed under her nails. It was good, but it wasn’t Erza’s touch. With a frustrated growl, Mirajane thrust another finger inside, spreading herself open and hissing as the burn sent shivers down her spine. </p><p>No matter how fast or hard she moved, Mirajane could not seem to push herself over the edge. Her orgasm always seemed to build, but wane at the last moment, like a wave ebbing against the shoreline. Desperate, Mirajane hiked up her leg and balanced it on the screen door. She pulled the shower head roughly from the stand and changed the setting of the pressure until it was a concentrated stream. As soon as the jets began to massage her clit, Mirajane’s head fell back against the wall with an almost painful force, but the pleasure was greater than any pain she felt. A cry erupted from her lips as her thighs shook. </p><p>“Fuck! Erza!” </p><p>Mirajane came soon after, thoughts of scarlet hair and an authoritative touch finally carrying her over the edge. She panted, waiting for her breathing and senses to return to normal before she stepped out of the shower and prepared for the rest of the day. </p><p>* * *</p><p>“Another beer please, Mira.” Gray tipped his drink at her, and she nodded with a smile. Everything seemed normal, as though the competition had been a figment of her imagination. The lack of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer, however, told her otherwise. </p><p>“No Natsu today?” </p><p>At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Gray’s body visibly stiffened. He snatched the beer bottle from the bartop and took a long gulp. </p><p>“Not today. He’s working.” </p><p>Since the two boys had begun officially dating, Mirajane could not think of a single job that they hadn’t taken together. In recent months it had even become more common for them to go alone than with the rest of their team, with Happy as the only exception to that rule. That meant that Natsu was taking their challenge seriously, and was effectively avoiding his boyfriend. Mirajane laughed, light and airy, and Gray’s eyes narrowed in a glare. </p><p>“He’s playing to win I see.” </p><p>“Unlike other members of the guild.” Gray muttered, and Mirajane tilted her head to the side. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Gray placed the bottle to his lips but paused when Mirajane continued to stare at him. She didn’t like being the last to know something. That was probably the greatest perk of being a bartender, always being in the loop. He turned to point in the corner of the room where Cana was sitting. Mirajane found the scene peculiar for two reasons. Firstly, Cana was alone. Usually Lucy was sat on her lap or reading by her side. The blonde had not taken a job, so Mirajane could see no reason for her not be spending time with her girlfriend. But secondly, and perhaps even more strangely, Cana was covered in an assortment of silver and blue glitter. </p><p> “Freed kept true to his word. When people fail at this competition the whole guild sure do know about it.” </p><p>After a second of processing, Mirajane’s eyes widened, the plate she was holding almost falling from her grip. </p><p>“Don’t tell me.” </p><p>“Yup. They didn’t even manage forty-eight hours.” He shook his head, but a smirk still pulled at the corner of his lips. Gray and Cana had been close friends for longer than Mirajane had been a member of the guild, and he didn’t seem remotely surprised by the development. Still, Mirajane raised her brows and puffed out her cheeks with an exhale.</p><p>“I would have expected you and Natsu to be the first to fail.”</p><p>“Hey!” Gray’s cheeks flushed. “We’re not some horny teens.” He grumbled into his drink, and Mirajane laughed lightly.</p><p>“Could have fooled me.” </p><p>As Gray continued to complain, indignant from her remark, Mirajane let her mind wander. This competition had not been going long, only three days, but a couple had already lost. Even if this was good news for Mirajane - she and Erza were now one step closer to winning - she still worried with how long they themselves would be able to last. When she had suggested it, Mirajane did not truly expect it to prove much of an obstacle, but now her mind was consumed with thoughts of molten brown eyes and expanses of tanned, muscular skin. Had Mirajane always craved Erza this much? She thought so, but had taken their relationship, or at least the intimate aspect of it, for granted. But now she was denied it, and Mirajane already felt frustration growing within her, the sensation from her morning shower doing very little curb the desires. </p><p>Without Erza present, Mirajane knew that all she could do was distract herself. With a polite smile, she excused herself from Gray’s company and threw herself into preparing food, cleaning tables, anything to distract herself from wandering thoughts of Erza</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day Seven</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane had woken to Erza stirring, had been falling in and out of consciousness until hands grabbed her hips, and then she bolted awake. She tried to sit up, but she was tied down with Erza looming over her, a sinful gaze leering at Mirajane’s exposed body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza wore white suspenders which gave away to transparent white thigh-highs, just pale enough that Mirajane could see the hue of Erza’s skin. The white lace bra was at least one size too small, and Erza’s breasts spilled over the top, the brown expanse of her nipples just barely visible. The thong matched, of course, but was darker than the rest of the ensemble; the wetness pooling between Erza’s legs had saturated the material, and Mirajane wanted nothing more than to taste her girlfriend’s dripping pussy. But she couldn’t. That would break the rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The competition they had set sprung to her mind, and Mirajane’s eyes widened, jaw dropping in protest. Erza placed her finger on Mirajane’s lips, dragging it down and pressing it inside the white-haired woman’s open mouth until it was coated in saliva. Her arms bound behind her head, all Mirajane could do was watch as Erza took the finger back and rubbed it along the outline of her clit. She bit her lip, scarlet hair falling to frame her flushed cheeks, and she was ethereal. Mirajane wanted her then more than ever, but she couldn’t have more than this. Even what they were doing was almost too much, but Erza didn’t seem to want to stop. She pulled a double-ended dildo from behind her back and coated one end with lube. Slowly, Erza pressed the tip against Mirajane’s opening, waiting a moment until Mirajane let out a low whine. She couldn’t even pretend not to want this; every atom of her being was on fire, desperate to consume Erza as well. Inch by inch, Mirajane watched the toy disappear inside of her. It was longer than their usual toy, about twenty inches in total, and Mirajane had no idea how much was already filling her up, but it felt deeper than usual, and a pressure began to build within her. They had experimented with deep penetration before, but never as intense as this. Mirajane’s entire body quivered, but still her brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erza…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza didn’t reply, simply lowered herself onto the other end of the silicone cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so worried, baby.” Erza’s tongue swiped across her lips, gaze transfixed on the stretched planes of Mirajane’s body. “You’re not technically fucking me. This counts as masturbation, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was true, maybe this was the loophole they had needed. Still, Mirajane had not expected Erza to be the one to bring it up. She was usually the confident one sweeping Erza away. Mirajane was not about to complain, of course. She clenched the ropes between her fists, holding onto them as Erza began to move her hips. Every movement ricocheted from Erza’s body into Mirajane’s, their pleasure synchronised until the rhythm was perfect and they were both reeling with the intensity of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder?” Erza breathed, lips inches away from Mirajane’s mouth. The white-haired woman shook her head ‘no’, the pressure already on the cusp of pain. Her cunt was full to burst, any more and Mirajane feared she might shatter with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead smirked, scratched her nails along Mirajane’s chest, and that little extra stimulation pushed Mirajane into her first orgasm. Sparks flew from her toes and up her spain, eyes screwing shut with a scream that made her throat ache. Erza continued to move even as Mirajane trembled, forcing the sensation for as long as possible, and when her head snuck between Mirajane’s thighs the demoness was in no position to protest; she welcomed the contact willingly, clit engorged and twitching with the last ebs of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was number one,” Erza began, mouth suckling avidly on Mirajane’s exposed breasts. “Let’s see how many more you have in you.” </span>
</p><p><span>* </span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p><p>
  <span>Mirajane bolted forward, drenched in sweat, hand in her shorts as her body ached with need. She realised that it was all a dream with a sinking sense of disappointment, the scene she had created enough to make her want to lose the competition, if only to have Erza in her arms again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need some help with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped at the sound of Erza’s voice, thick with sleep but still suggestive enough to make Mirajane’s crotch burn. Every cell in her body demanded attention from the redhead, but instead Mirajane took one long, calming breath, pulling her hand from her underwear and clearing her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza blinked at her then, slow and seeming genuinely surprised at the rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She huffed, rolling over and pulling the blanket up above her head until only a scarlet crown remained. Being tired and sexually frustrated was not an idle mood for either of them, so with a soft curse Mirajane slid out of bed, hoping to find some kind of release in the rest of their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wood was cold beneath her feet, but the temperature was grounding, allowed Mirajane to cool her libido if only slightly. Avoiding every obstacle which could create noise and further disturb Erza, Mirajane settled onto the settee with a glass of water and stared at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She checked the messages on her communication lacrima, but nothing new or exciting had happened during her few hours of sleep. It was only one in the morning, and Mirajane felt more awake than ever. Bored, she flicked through the photos she had recently saved, landing on a spread taken by Sorcerer Weekly. It was not out the public yet, and Mirajane was grateful for that; there was still a level of privacy to it now, an intimacy which would be lost the second that the issue was released, so Mirajane drank in each and every detail whilst she could. Whilst they were still hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza and Lucy had agreed to a modelling job as an apology for Lucy leaving her internship and joining Fairy Tail once again, and Jason had seen it as a more than fitting response. Sorcerer weekly was renowned for scantily clad mages, and this spread was no different; Erza and Lucy donned a mixture of swimsuits and underwear, their positions becoming more and compromising until even Mirajane began to question the taste level, and she had been modelling for years now. She only felt a small sense of guilt at cropping Lucy out, mostly because the images of Erza were reigniting her barely subdued lust and seeing the blonde made Mirajane feel sordid. Her heart beat only for Erza, her body craved the other woman and nobody else. Lucy was a mere distraction, and Mirajane saw no need in keeping her in the images, for now at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body was just beginning to warm again when her communicator vibrated in her hand. It was a message from Gray, a photo attachment, a strange combination for the time of night. With a confused frown Mirajane opened the message, almost throwing her communicator with what she saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu was laying naked on his stomach, bare ass exposed proudly for the world to see as he slept, mouth open, expression innocent. He contrasted Gray nicely, who was wide awake, grinning from ear to ear. Both of them were completely covered in holographic glitter, and the message Gray had sent read simply:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry Mira, but me and Natsu are out of the race!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Only two couples remained, not including Mirajane and Erza, but the thought didn’t invoke any kind of happiness within the white-haired woman. Instead, all she felt was frustration. She left Gray’s message and clicked back onto the photos of Erza, falling onto her side and throwing her hand back down her pants. It was nothing compared to Erza’s touch, but all Mirajane could do was hope that it made the days easier until they could be intimate with one another again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waiting a year to update a story is my kink don't judge me... also there's nothing sexy this chapter but the next one? Absolute spice. I promise it won't be 11 months late, either. </p><p>Twitter - @ERZAXMIRAJANE <br/>Tumblr - gaymirajane</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Day Ten</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane ended up sleeping on the couch for the next few days, a decision which she regretted with every twitch of her back and crick in her neck. Both the sleeping arrangement and the pain which followed had put her in a foul mood, and the fact that Erza was still giving her the cold shoulder did little to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a hand with anything, Mira?” Lucy asked. She could always tell when Mirajane was stressed; a gift and a curse, really, as the barmaid tried harder than most to conceal her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, she smiled at the blonde and shook her head. Even though Lucy was back at the guild, everyone noticed the absence of Gray and Natsu, and it had been left to Mirajane to make the announcement that they were no longer in the competition. Everyone whispered, some wondering if they were avoiding the guild out of shame or if they were simply too preoccupied to swing by. Frankly, Mirajane was more than happy not knowing the answer to that. The last thing she needed was to be thinking about sex </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially from the form of Gray’s gloating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a disgruntled groan, Mirajane crouched down underneath the counter, scrubbing at sticky stains from spilt beer and sweet food.  It made her back burn again, but she was desperate to keep her mind focused, and in Mirajane’s opinion menial tasks were the way to do that. It worked, and the repetitive, violent motion of cleaning had Mirajane almost soothed back into her usual self, but she was so absorbed that when Erza spoke, Mirajane was obviously startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that you can finish early today, Mirajane?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare for Erza to use Mirajane’s full name. Maybe it should have rung alarm bells, but all Mirajane could think was how devastatingly sexy it sounded, falling from Erza’s lips. But then, was there anything about Erza that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>devastatingly sexy? She could think of nothing, but the thoughts which </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>fill her head sent Mirajane dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane tried to rise too fast, almost smashing her head on the counter as a result, but her reflexes were faster than most; she narrowly avoided an injury. Still, her flustered disposition had Erza quirking her brows, a smile teasing the corners of her lips into something less stern. She was beautiful; too beautiful in fact. Mirajane looked away, cleared her throat with a cough and pushed all inappropriate thoughts to the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve worked so many nights in a row, I’m sure that Master won’t mind if I leave early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza didn’t smile again, didn’t say or do anything else of note before turning away and heading back towards the table where she had left her lunch. If caramel cheesecake could be counted as a substantial meal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Mirajane didn’t know for sure what Erza wanted to talk about, the outlook didn’t seem positive, and a lump formed in Mirajane’s throat then, large and thick, something she couldn’t swallow for the rest of the day as the clock ticked on and her home time drew frightfully closer. </span>
</p><p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p><p>
  <span>They were hardly through the door before Erza had swivelled, arms crossed over her chest. Mirajane wondered if she was preparing to protect or defend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep going on like this, Mirajane.” Erza wafted her hand in the space between them. “With us, I mean. I don’t like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to come back to bed?” She asked slowly, unsure whether the problem was the distance or the intimacy. Both were difficult, but Mirajane had found one easier to deal with if she had the other; it seemed as though Erza didn’t feel the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to start being my girlfriend again.” Erza shifted slightly, pink creeping into her complexion. “I need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired woman could only widen her eyes in a mixture of shock and guilt. Erza must have taken her silence as confusion, because she set her jaw out and spoke frankly, something that Erza rarely did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to touch me, Mira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were shaky and laced with desperation, and it made every cell in Mirajane’s body ache with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jutted out her jaw in adamant defiance. “I can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t, or won’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane’s head snapped up, but when she saw the expression on Erza’s face, any fight she had dissipated like a morning chill in June. She was the reason that a rift was growing between them, and it would be her own stubbornness that kept it there. Despite that, Mirajane couldn’t give up. Not yet. Not after less than two weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to the counter island of their kitchen, pulled a bottle of juice from the fridge and snatched out a glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter either way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza’s flat palm slammed into the countertop, almost hard enough to crack the marble. Mirajane didn’t flinch, didn’t let the juice fall from her grip, didn’t react </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This wasn’t the first time that she had been at the receiving end of Erza’s temper, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matters to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Mirajane finished pouring her juice and then set the bottle back in the fridge. Her gaze met Erza’s, eyes of blue steel defying the molten brown, and before the competition this would be where they kissed, where they would become rough and messy and channel their emotions into something personal and intimate. Something only they could understand. But this was not like before. Mirajane looked away, and Erza let out a small sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She sniffed, complexion becoming more watery by the second. The redhead stormed their apartment, grabbing a jacket and her keys without saying another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had slipped on her shoes and was stood in the doorway, one hand resting against the frame, Erza finally paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wait up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she was gone, and their apartment was still. Instead of feeling relief that the tension had broken, Mirajane felt hollow. She had spent so long chasing this love, to lose it over such a stupid bet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching her sides so hard that her nails cut skin, Mirajane slid to the ground, head impacting painfully with the cupboard behind her. She didn’t cry, didn’t feel as though she </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. This was her fault, and she had to fix it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think, Mira.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact was, they had gone months without seeing each other when Erza left Magnolia for jobs, so they knew that they could cope without intimacy for extended periods of time. This was different because they were under the same roof, and the forbidden fruit was simply too tempting. What they needed was some time apart, physically at least, to cool off and calm down. Mirajane wouldn’t ask Erza to leave; this competition was her idea, after all. It wouldn’t be fair. Instead, she flicked her communicator out of her pocket and dialled a familiar number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only three rings before Lisanna answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sis, what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisanna?” Mirajane ran a shaky hand through tangled white hair. “I need to ask you for a favour.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>